


The Not so Lonely Night

by whitexblackrose



Series: Storytime [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-28 00:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitexblackrose/pseuds/whitexblackrose
Summary: The team gets split up, and Jester faces a terrifying night alone at the inn. Or does she?





	The Not so Lonely Night

Jester looked up at the door for the tenth time in the last few minutes. They were hired for a job, capturing or killing a shapeshifter who use the city’s three inns as its hunting grounds. Sadly, it meant the party had to split up, and she was paired with the squishy member of the group instead of Fjord or Beau.

“I’m sure they’re fine,” Caleb assured.

“Yeah, but…” Jester trailed off.

“We don’t know which inn the shapeshifter is going to and we can’t lose track of it,” Caleb continued. “We’ll all be alright tonight.”

Dejected, Jester nodded and tried to focus on her sketch. Though, as more patrons of the inn went up to their rooms, she fidgeted and stared at the door.

“If you want to go get some sleep I can take first watch down here,” Caleb offered.

Jester shook her head stubbornly, and the wizard shrugged, returning his attention to the book in his hand. When Jester was sure it wouldn’t be noticed, she tried to coax Frumpkin closer for cuddles. The cat didn’t pay her any attention.

As the hours passed, Jester struggled to stay awake. When she dozed off and fell off the bench, Caleb closed his book and helped her up.

“Jester, you need to get some sleep,” he firmly urged.

Jester sniffed and wrapped her arms around herself, shaking her head once more.

“Jester,” Caleb sighed. 

The tiefling sniffed and tears misted in her eyes. “I don’t want to be alone,” she confessed.

Caleb’s expression softened, and he glanced around. After a moment, he grabbed their stuff and led the way upstairs. Once in the rented room, he laid the silver thread, and Frumpkin positioned himself at the window.

The two beds were modest, but Jester still hesitated at the foot of the bed that was supposed to be hers.

Caleb studied her movements as he removed his boots. Rather than sit on the bed, she fidgeted next to it. “Have you ever heard of the story of the princess and the tower?” he asked.

Jester perked up a little, dropping her stuff next to the bed and sat down. “Is it a good story?” she asked.

“It is a popular story where I come from,” Caleb responded while folding his coat at the foot of his bed.

“Oh! Please tell it to me, Caleb,” Jester begged while bouncing in place like a child would.

Caleb smiled and motioned for Jester to get under the blanket. Once the blue tiefling was comfortable, he recounted the tale he grew up hearing of a mystical tower in the dangerous woods and of the fair maiden who’d been held captive inside, and of the warrior who rescued her.

By the time the tale was done, Jester was on the verge of slumber, and within minutes she was asleep. Caleb tucked her in and brushed back her hair.

“I’ll have to tell you more stories another night,” he whispered as he lay on his side, watching over his friend like the guardian angel he felt like at that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I make you go "daw?"
> 
> Prompts are welcome if you have a setting for the storytime theme you'd love to see.


End file.
